Yuki&Aido
by Carebear1216
Summary: A Yuki and Aido love story
1. Chapter 1

Yuki made her way back her dorm when she heard a scream from a female day class student.

"Why is a day student out so late?" Yuki asked herself.

She ran to find the source of the sound, when she came across and Level E vampire looking straight at 2 day class female students.

"Hello, now it is a feast." The Level E vampire said, moving closer toward Yuki and the other girls, who are now behind Yuki.

"You stay away from them you beast." A voice said out of the bushes.

Aido came into sight and looked at the Level E vampire to the girls and Yuki. He walk towards the Level E vampire and jumped at him.

"Yuki take them to Headmaster Cross for me so I can take care of him." Aido said as he looked at the girls and the Level E vampire.

"Ok, Aido." Yuki said as she grabbed the 2 girls hands and run away to her foster dad's office.

As she ran, she heard yells and screams from the Level E vampire, which made her run faster. She got to her dad's office and opened the door and pushed the shocked girls inside. Headmaster Cross was sitting at his desk when he looked up to see that he had visitors.

"Yuki, what happened to you and them?" He said as he looked the 2 girls to Yuki.

Yuki looked as she was about to pass out and the 2 girls were in shocked that it looked that they couldn't move.

"There is a level E vampire on the school grounds and he had them," she pointed to the 2 girls sitting as still as if they were made of marble, "and Aido told me to take them to you when he dealt with the vampire." Yuki said looking at her adopted father.

"Oh dear, are you ok, are they ok?" He asked as he got up to walk over to the 2 girls.

"I am fine, but I am not sure about them. There are in shock and I think was bit." Yuki said as she grabbed one of the girl's hand that was bleeding.

"Yes she was bit, can you go and get Ruka for me so we can erase their minds." He asked as he looked at the girls.

"Sure." Yuki said as she ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki ran to the night dorm so fats she nearly fell going up the stairs. She opened the door really fats that she almost hit her head. She walked it the moon dorm's sitting room, she looked for a vampire to help her but to her surprise Ruka was sitting in the same room.

"Ruka Headmaster Cross needs you to eraser to day students memories because they saw a vampire and one had their blood drunken." Yuki said as she painted from all the running. "And he said could you make it fast."

"Sure, are they I his office?" Ruka said as she stood up.

"Yes both of them," Yuki said as she opened the doors they could both start running.

They ran as fast as they can, but Yuki heard something and she stopped but Ruka looked at her and just keep running. Yuki ran to find the source of the noise; it was Aido killing the Level E vampire. He was covered in blood and so was the Level E vampire.

"Aido!!!!" Yuki screamed as she saw the Level E hit him in the face with his long nails.

"Yuki get away," Aido said as he punched the Level E vampire in the face.

"Ahhhh, the pretty one is back so I can have a snack." The Level E vampire said as he limped to Yuki.

"Oh no you don't," Aido said and ran to the Level E vampire and stuck his hand though his back into his chest and grabbed his heart. "Any last words before I kill you."

"Yes, I already bit her," the Level E said as Yuki pulled her hand away from his mouth.

And just then Aido pulled the Level E's heart and killed him.

"Yuki are you ok," Aido said as she the Level E vampire turned into dust, "where did he bit you."

"Yes I think so, and he bit me on my hand." Yuki said as he held up her hand, that was covered with blood.

Aido grabbed her hand licked it clean.

"Now I see it." Aido said after he licked her hand clean of blood.

"Aido are you ok? It looks like you lost a lot of blood." Yuki said as she looked at Aido.

"I am fine I just need to take some blood tablets and I will heal up fine." Aido said as he looked at Yuki's hand some more.

"You sure, it doesn't look like a couple blood tablets can help you." Yuki said, she knew that Aido had a crush on her and so did she. _'I could give him some of my blood. He is not a pure blood so he can't transform me and it will make him better.'_

"Aido let me take you to your room, do you have your own room?" Yuki said as she could let him stuck her blood there.

"No but Kaname and Kain are not there, they are at the senet. So no one is there." Aido said.

They started to walk with Aido still holding Yuki's hand. They got to Aido's room and Yuki went straight to the bathroom with Aido still holding on. She went into the shower and started to take off her shirt.

"I want you to drink my blood to make you feel better and I know you wont hurt me." Yuki said as she took her shirt of and was now only wearing a bra and sat down on the floor.

"You sure about this, I don't want to hurt you." Aido said as he stepped forwards.

"No, I am sure I want you to have it beacsue I love you." She said as she brushed he hair off he prefectly scar free neck. "I'm yours…I love you Aido."

"I love you too Yuki." Aido said as he sat down and brought Yuki closer to drind her blood.

He first kissed her neck and then her lips, then went back to her neck and kissed it one last time and bit it. Yuki tried not to scream to loud as she felt Aido brake her skin. She felt the blood drain from her and the fangs sucking it up.

Then Aido stopped and licked up the blood that got on her neck.

"Much better, thank you Yuki." He said as he hugged her. "I love you."

"Me too." Yuki said as she kissed Aido.

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**THIS STORY IS FOR ****Kogasgirl638 SO I WANT TO SEE A REVIEW FOR YOU**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!GOOD OR BAD!!!IDC!!!!**

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!!!!SO YEAH!!!!!!**

**LOVE YOU SHAWNA NEXT STORY IS FOR YOU!!!I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK TO SO REVIEW!!!!HONESTLY PLEASE!!!!!**


End file.
